Many Days in the Life of Nico
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: Nico's love life written in diary entries. Includes Pervert-y dead guys, Prince Charming, and Chiron being a totally kick-ass dude like he always is. Oh, and romance. Very, very interesting romance... NicoxOC, OOC, Funny
1. Hades? SO Not Rational

**Okay. This story has been created for the sole purpose of easing my writer's block. It isn't exactly a hardcore story, so please PM me about any mistakes you find throughout the thing. O_o Hopefully it makes enough sense for you to enjoy… it's a funny diary thing with Nico. **

**Also, this is my fic any my fic only. While some suggestive ideas were retrieved from a friend of mine, I wrote this and worked hard on this and after my last fic in the PJO archive being plagiarized, I am telling you straight out that I am officially all business and plagiarism will not be taken kindly too. **

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

A Day in the Life of Nico

Okay. I'm being perfectly honest here. Documentaries are just not my thing. Hades, I don't even know if what I'm doing _is _a documentary. And I seriously hope so, 'cause in order to graduate English, alas! I need a documentary! The Zues damned things. _Documentaries. _I don't even know what they are, for crying out loud! My English classes these days tend to go like this:

Me: *thinking about death*

Guy next to me: *is picking nose and flicking boogers on me*

Me: *grumble* Hades damned kid rot in the Underworld…

Teacher: Nico! Are you paying attention?

Me: Nope.

So you can see my problem here. I've never really understood the meaning, in general, of a documentary; it makes me think of those stereotypical ghost movies where they're lying in bed and BAM instant death. And then all these dudes are running around at the scene of the crime (the people's _bedrooms_ for crying out loud) and in the end they 'document' it or whatever. I mean, I am perfectly aware how 'doom and gloom' I am, and that if I'm right about the whole 'documentaries are recording ghost stories' kinda thing, then obviously I'll get an A. Except, something I've come to except long ago, is that I'm _always _wrong. At least, with school stuff anyway. And, according to dearest Annabeth who got me in all this school shit in the first place, 'graduating high school will make me so much happier.' Now I definitely doubt that. I have no idea how sitting around in a crammed up desk with a bunch of other smart-ass 12th graders who think of you as an emo/goth dude for seven hours a day September through June is going to make me happy. And what do I get out of it in the end? A diploma. Yep. You heard me. A freaking piece of paper with a ribbon to somehow make all that misery okay.

Of course, I've never been one to fight for my happiness, something easily, and correctly, assumed the second you look at me. I'm just a godsdamned _angel. _Obviously everyone's happiness is more central to me than my own. 'Cause I'm just a giving person like that. I could _never _blow chunks of my own happiness due to a wrong choice ensuring the happiness of others… because that's damned masochistic.

So here I am, a schoolboy, with all my living glory because Annabeth is now satisfied. But frankly, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. It takes some serious fuckery to get Nico Di Angelo to attend school for nine whole months.

It'll get so bad that I'll be sitting there, cursing my gola off trying to find a stupid documentary I could use for a stupid report, and I'll start banging my head against the keyboard repeatedly, which doesn't help at all because not only does it hurt my head, but I doubt there are any good documentaries titled 'ghygtgruhyuiyt' either.

And that's how my day started out. So I could graduate and get out of this whole school mess once and for all I had spent about two long, clueless hours on Annabeth's computer looking for a documentary, banging my head on the keyboard.

Of course, I could never get some peace and quiet, because despite the fact that this was CLEARLY labeled, 'HADES' and this was most obviously the HADES cabin because all the grass surrounding it was dead, people still thought they could just flaunt themselves in and about my private cabin and mess with my head.

Especially when all I wanted was a stupid documentary.

Anyway…

First visitor: Annabeth.

Scenario:

Her: Hey Nico, how're ya holding out?

Me: Stinky. Do you think you could help me with finding a good-

Her: Ya know, maybe if you found love you wouldn't be so gloomy all the time. I mean, all you need is to get your freak on with some hot bitch for a night or two.

Me: *mouth drops open* _What?_

Her: Get your freak on.

Me: *horrified* ...Riiiight… *Slams head on keyboard repeatedly.* Oh what has this world come to?

And then of course Annabeth yells me out for hurting her dear old computer even though she was the one who freaking _invaded _the Hades cabin. Let me tell you, as much as I needed that computer for the documentary incident (I'm not even going to waste my time on that calling it 'documentary' anymore. Let's just call it the _D-word) _that girl had some serious pwnage going on. She took the laptop away, even though she'd already promised me she'd let me borrow it whenever I needed it for school work, such as the D-word. Then she stormed out angrily because all she wanted to do was 'help me find love.'

But seriously? At 10am on a Saturday morning? That's just mad.

So now I didn't have a decent laptop anymore to help me find a good D-word, so basically things were going majorly suckish so far today, and it was only ten in the morning. How was I supposed to find a good D-word for the project without a computer?

Sometimes the world just seriously hates me. I mean, I dunno what I ever did except for care for other people's happiness, so this was just cruel fate.

And I'm being perfectly honest here that in that time after Annabeth left with the computer, I even _cried. _I mean… not a lot. I just shed a few tears.

Now see here. I am perfectly manly in every way. But when all I want to do is graduate high school so I don't have to deal with that crap anymore, and someone (i.e. the person who got me into this whole school mess in the first place) takes away the computer that is the key to helping me find a D-word that is the key to helping me pass English, then please don't blame me fore shedding a few tears. Or banging my head against the wall.

Anyway, the point is that I was a really tortured soul at that moment, when BAM. Visitor number two shows up. Again, with what I was saying about all the visitors, this cabin was clearly PROPERTY OF CHILDREN OF HADES. In other words: Me.

Visitor #2: Percy.

Scenario:

Percy: Hey there Nicster, I'm just here for some general chillage… *flops down onto my bed* This smells like death.

Me: *sheds a few more tears* _D-words… I need to find a freaking D-word!_

Percy: …

Me: goddamned school and all its D-word glory. I bet all the other kids in that class already found a nice, informing D-word and are already half-way through their projects. But me…? Nope! I can't find a good D-word! *is delirious*

Percy: *gets up and backs away slowly* Riiight. And what word is the D-word, might I ask?

Now before I go any further, when I re-do the whole scenario in my head, Percy was totally thinking something along the lines of: _He wants to find a nice, informing DICK? All the other kids already found good dicks and are half-way through their 'projects'? Riight… Nico's kinda lost it so I think I'll just back away casually now… *backs away*_

Me: *answering the question asking what word the D-word is* Documentaries.

Percy: *practically falls to the floor with relief* Dude, no more calling it the D-word, okay. You don't realize how bad that sounds.

Me: Um. Okay.

Percy: So why are you looking to find a documentary anyway?

Me: Well as you know Annabeth has dragged me back into high school in order to graduate, and in order to pass English I need to get an A on this project which requires me to find a good documentary to base the project on. Not only do I not even know what a documentary is, but Annabeth took away the computer I was using to find one. So basically I am dead meat.

Percy: Is that why you were crying?

So at that point I was thinking something along the lines of, '_crap. He saw.' _Because honestly, things were not going on my side today. But after all, I am titling this thing, 'A day in the life of Nico' so of course I have to include every single detail that happened to me today, including that Percy saw me cry.

Which sucks. Epically.

Anyway, there I was getting all riled up about this stupid fucked up documentary and Percy was standing there laughing his ass off at me as I silently fumed cusses.

Fun!

"You _cried," _Percy said, "Because you needed a computer and didn't have one."

"Yes." I said, slightly defiantly. I mean this guy was getting a kick out of my misery. Well after all, I'm only here to please. *grumble*

Percy laughed even _more, _if that's possible. "And you can't get your hands on one?"

I pouted at him, wringing my hands together stressfully. Might as well ham things up.

Long story short: Percy laughed some more, I got more pissed, and then he told me about the 'Camp Half-Blood Computer.'

I fumed, and let me tell you, it was a damn _scary _sight. The whole cabin got all shadow-y and chilly and what-not and I _roared. _Loudly, too. "You mean to tell me that there's a CAMP HALF-BLOOD COMPUTER?"

Percy nodded. I said nothing. Let him be scared, the jerk.

I glared at him evilly 'till, without any words, he shrugged and left the cabin.

Bastard.

Even though, to be honest, this was all kinda my fault. I mean, if I hadn't segregated myself from the rest of the camp in the first few years when I was still all depressed, (well, more depressed than currently, at least) I would totally be in the loop. Then I would know shit like, 'Camp Half-Blood Computer.'

This world was messed up. Anyway, I left my cabin, and locked the door behind me. I didn't want to walk in again only to be reminded that my love life epically sucks compared to Percy.

You see, in this world, there are a few kinds of people. There's the kind where you can look at them, and instantly tell what dirty thoughts are running through their mind. I mean, for example, whenever I go down to the underworld, about one good fourth of the souls there are reminiscing of their olden days, (as in, when they were _alive) _when they had these great romances and sex lives. I mean, think. If you were dead, and had been for the last century, stuck in the underworld growing corn or whatever, you, too, would spend the majority of your time daydreaming about all the times you'd seen your girlfriend/boyfriend naked… all the times you got busy, back in the good old days when you were alive…

Anyway, my point is, I can't spend more than an hour down there at a time because, being a sun of Hades, I can read all the dirty thoughts and memories those dead people are thinking about, and it seriously scars me for life.

I mean, one would think that you could cut a guy some slack whenever he's having dirty thoughts. But because Hades is all mystical and godly powerful, he can, obviously, read my thoughts. And every time I go down there to see him, he ALWAYS catches me having dirty thoughts. Except, the thing is, it's not my fault! I most definitely didn't deserve getting so yelled at for re-thinking the mental images in my head that I caught the dead Prince Charming thinking. God, they were _hot, _and obviously pretty accurate because this is Prince freaking Charming we're talking about, the one who's in all the stories with sexy princesses. So the usual routine when I go down there is pretty pissy. I read some dead guys pervert-y thoughts, Hades reads my mind which is thinking about the pervert-y thoughts the dead guy thought, and then said Hades yells the shit at me. But for Zues' sake, does no one think to yell the shit out of THE DEAD DUY WHO WAS ACTUALLY THINKING THE THOUGHTS IN THE FIRT PLACE? Nope.

The thing is, Hades isn't really a rational guy.

"Nico," he says to me, "Do you honestly think the whole, 'dead guy corrupted my brainwaves' excuse works?"

Of course I don't, but I can't exactly say to Hades, "Yeah, well, hot naked bodies aren't exactly an image you forget!"

So I just shrug and nod my head, and Hades yells at me for two hours straight.

That's the system every time I go down to the underworld.

Stupid dead guys and their dirty thoughts. I needed some mind soap.

Anyway, back to the point from long, long ago when I said that there are a few kinds of people in this world. There's the kind where you look at them, and can instantly tell they're having dirty thoughts, ghost or living person, being able to see in their head or not, and can tell that they have/had pretty radical love lives. Like you know, hopeless romantics.

Then there's the kind who are just totally dead ends in the romance business. And when I say dead end, I mean you see a girl, and then your mind automatically goes into the DOES OT COMPUTE stage. Yep. That's me. I mean, I certainly don't _look _like a love guru. I mean, really. I'm this goofy looking seventeen year old who's never had a girlfriend and his always surrounded by death. I used to collect cards things, for God's sake! I know about a lot of things, like life after death and that school sucks, but definitely not romance.

A guy who knows about romance thinks that life after death speaks of the power of seduction life holds over women.

A guy who knows about romance works as an Abercrombie model and walks around making a muscle.

A guy who knows about romance would never, ever go within two feet from collectable cards.

A guy who knows about romance is NOT Nico Di Angelo.

And that's the thing. The two kinds of people in this world are the ones who know about romance, (with the dirty minds) and the ones who don't.

So honestly, it's pretty sad for me that whenever I go visit my dear father I get blasted with sex scenes from hundreds of dead guys at once. I mean, seriously, especially for a guy who knows he will never get something like that going on with _him, _that is WAY torturous.

I mean, even Percy has a love life. With Annabeth, who was kind of right that I need to get my freak on with some hot bitches for Pete's sake. I'm like a dead lump.

Anyway, last time I left my cabin and didn't lock the door, I returned to find Percy and Annabeth making out on the couch. OF THE HADES CABIN.

Seriously, the world is out to get me. The world is like, 'Hey fellow dead guy! Let's torture Nico by sending dirty thoughts into his brain whenever he visits the underworld.' And 'Hey Annabeth! Let's torture Nico by going into this own private cabin and making out on his couch! Fun right?'

They're just taunting me. They're just reminding me of the fact that I'm romantically impaired.

I mean seriously, why were theyin the HADES cabin? Gods.

Anyway, that's exactly why I locked the door when I left my cabin to go over to Chiron to ask to use the Camp Half-Blood Computer to find a documentary. Because I did NOT want a repeat of returning to my own private mojo only to see Percy Annabeth making out in there. No. That was a big no-no. So you see, door lockage comes in use. ALWAYS LOCK YOUR DOOR.

Anyway, I made my way over to Chiron's fancy little chilling area, mentally practicing how I would ask him to use the computer. I would get him to take pity on me. I would explain the whole D-word situation.

At least, I _thought, _he would take pity on me, but here's how it went:

Me: Hey Chiron. So I'm hearing about this Camp Half Blood Computer-

Chiron: YOU heard about it? Who gave it away?

Me: Huh?

Chiron: Kronos damnit you weren't supposed to know!

Me: *is offended* Well Chiron, it takes some serious fuckery to keep something from me. Anyway- *gets stomped on by Chiron's hoof* What was that for?

Chiron: Boy, you curse too much. It's about time I stomp some sense into you.

Me: Um… Okay…? Anyway, I have this stupid school which has assigned me with this stupid project, in which I need a STUPID documentary for (no way was I calling it the D-word in front of someone else again, because I didn't want to scar Chiron or myself any further) so can I please use the camp computer?

Chiron: I'll give you scarring! *stomps both my feet with his stupid hooves* You complain a lot.

So then I was like, in utter shock that I'd accidentally said the 'no way was I calling it the D-word in front of someone else again, because I didn't want to scar Chiron or myself any further' remark out loud. Is every moral I've been raised knowing a lie? Has every single thing I've ever thought in my head been said out loud for the world to hear?

And then Chiron and I went back and forth a bit, bickering like gossipy old ladies. Like the Fates, perhaps. We argued about how I was a smart-ass, how he always stomped on people, that kind of stuff.

Yet, all that being said, Chiron is my man. He's the awesome-est person I know, calling everyone out on their shit. Even Dionysus. And no one calls Dionysus out on his shit. Except Chiron. He just kicks ass in every aspect of the world. I mean, the guy chills out in his chillage area all day, and SEES things. And uses it against you.

So anyway, Chiron told me the art of documentaries and all that, lent me the camp computer, (thank the gods… I was about to have a migraine from need-of-computer), and helped me find a good documentary. Then, besides eating, I basically just worked on my project the rest of the day.

…And that was a day in the life of Nico Di Angelo.

**

* * *

**

*woo* Done. Hopefully the whole thing in general makes sense… or at least made you laugh. xD Reviews make me smile. Tell me if I should keep this a one-shot or continue, while you're at it.

**~fRANkiEGirL61**


	2. Tampons, This Sucks

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine.**

**Okay, I'm just gonna say straight out that this chapter is probably one of the worst things I've ever written. It's just awful in every which way. Oh, well, I'm gonna do some editing to it later this weekend, so hopefully the atrocity will be banished.^^**

* * *

I've never done well with girls. It's just generally a known fact. Most girls even stray away from me like I'm infected… like I have my own private square, which don't get me wrong, I am perfectly fine with my own little private square. It's just that if I had at least a _little _experience, things like what just happened to me wouldn't happen.

So I was just sitting there, completely enjoying my non-enjoyable life perfectly fine thank you very much, when BAM Annabeth pops up out of nowhere and scares the living daylights outta me.

That should have been the second I realized something was up. I should have gotten up on my feet, backed away slowly, and then make a run for it toward the Hades cabin, locking the door behind me.

But obviously I'm just really stupid because I turned to her, still frightened, and waited for her to speak.

"Hey there Nico. My man." She said. Now if I hadn't ran before, then this should have definitely been the time for me to make a break for it. Except I'm just that stupid.

"I have some stuff to do," she said to me, "so I can't go to the store. But I NEED some stuff from the store in order to finish my other stuff."

Damn girls and all their complicated stuff. "Okay," I said, "…and?"

"I need you to go over to CVS and get some stuff for me." She instructed.

I sighed and took the list from her, scanning it quickly before agreeing to help.

I was just not on my game today.

So anyway, I left Camp Half-Blood and drove over to the store, swishing open the doors before finding everything on the list.

Tissues… chocolates… gum… magazines… none of the things seemed that important. I was beginning to suspect that I'd been conned when I reached the last things on the list. _Pads. Tampons. _

Now before you start assuming stuff, let me just make it known that I had no idea what those two things were. Again with the whole 'no experience with girls' dilemma. I walked over to the man worked by the pharmacy area and asked him where the tampons were.

The man, whose name tag said, 'Alec' laughed and said, "You're girlfriend sent you out? Moody, eh?'

Annabeth was most definitely not my girlfried. She didn't even deserve to be considered a girl, the thing she was.

"Um, no." I said. "Can you just tell me where they are?"

The man made no move to help me out. "So, dude, are they for your sister or something? A friend? Are they for you?" He snorted, leaning against the counter casually.

I shrugged angrily. "Umm… sure. Yeah, the tampons are for me. Can you just help me out here?"

The guy sniggered and led me over to a very feminine looking section.

This could not be good.

"Dude," Alec was saying, "Won't it, like, not fit in you unless you plan on changing into a girl, putting it in, and then changing back and permanently get it embedded in your junk?"

I gasped in horror. This did not sound good. "Um… never mind… it's not for me, it's for my friend Annabeth… bye…"

I scurried down the opposite end of the isle.

Screw Annabeth and her feminine desires.

Of course it was just my luck that I ran into another sales mad dude on the way out.

"Hey… you've got to pay for that stuff." He motioned to the stuff in my basket, and I inwardly groaned.

America should not have a money system.

"Um, actually I'm not done with this list yet… I wasn't going to leave… I need pads… and tampons, for my friend. Annabeth."

So then this guy led me back over to the same feminine looking section and a lady took over. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"So if your girlfriend has a heavy flow I recommend these," she motioned to this rectangle soft shaped package thing, "And for the beginning and end of her period I recommend these…" she motioned to a smaller package. "For nighttime I would give her this… works like a charm…"

I stared, mortified, grabbing the 3 packages and purchasing my stuff and getting the hell out of there.

But that wasn't even the worst part of the whole experience.

In my rush to get the hell out of there, I scrambled right into this –rather attracting- girl from school. She was apparently in a rush because she'd had quite the jog going on there, and I was in a rush, and we bumped into each other… and sort of connected. Her body slammed right into mine, and we pressed against each other, falling to the floor dramatically. Well, it wasn't that dramatic, but you get the point. No? Really? Never mind, then.

Anyway we both got up and stood there for a second. I didn't know the girl's name, but I recognized her as the one who sat in front of me in Health.

Well, great.

"Um… that was… weird." She said, and I shrugged, trying hard not to transform into full-blown glare mode, because that would not fare well for either of us.

"Nico, right?" She asked me. "From Health?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. It was quiet again, and then I said, "Not to be rude or anything, but I really have no idea what your name is."

"Oh. It's Melonie."

"Okay." I said, and bent down to retrieve the items from my purchase, which had fell out of the bag and were now scattered around all over the sidewalk.

"You can call me Mel." The girl continued, and I found myself kind of annoyed. Did it look like I gave a fuck?

"Yeah. Sure."

"Um, want any help?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at me hunched over the sidewalk collecting the various items scattered all over.

"That would be nice." I mumbled, viciously stuffing all the packs of gum into the first bag.

She bent down and helped me gather everything, stacking all the magazines into a neat pile. "Woman Fitness?" she asked, "_Really?" _

I said nothing, just shoved the now greatly crinkled plastic bag in front of her face so she could put the magazines in.

I was trying to fit the two tissue boxes into the first bag because Melonie now had the other bag, when she cleared her throat.

I looked up. "Yeah?" I noticed she was holding one box of the pads in one hand, and one box of the tampons in the other.

I didn't get what the big shit was.

"Uh, why did you buy tampons?" She asked me, looking kind of weirded out.

I sighed. I'd had enough of this. "Just give them to me…" I trailed off and took the two boxes from her grasp, stuffing them into the plastic bag she had. "Bye." I said and walked away.

* * *

**Okay, so first off you may have noticed how this chapter kind of sucked to epic standards. You also may have noticed how it's extremely awfully short. Which adds to the suckish-ness. (Yes, when I get the time I WILL edit the chapter, thank you very much.) I always try to make my chapters at least 2,500 words long, so my future chapters will probably be that length or longer in the future.**

**Okay… now that this obnoxiously long AN is over, I am TOTALLY ready to finish off this obnoxiously bad chapter. **

**Hasta luego : )**


	3. VERY Unfortunate and Akward Conversation

**Hellooooooo! Okay. Look, I know. This update was obnoxiously long awaited. I mean what, six months? Yeah, sorry about that. It's kinda weird that I never got my lazy ass to write a chappy until June... the day before I have a final. *shakes head* When will I ever learn? ANYWAY. Happy Father's Day! I hope none of YOU have a spanish final tomorrow and a Bio regents the following day. Why I am writing this again? xD Okay onward!**

* * *

It was a few days later when I finally buckled down and yelled the shit at Annabeth. It went on for a long time. As I said, I generally care more for the happiness of others than for my own well being, but it was nice to yell at someone for once. She seemed pretty ticked too. I had been standing there going on and on about 'how dare she make me go to CVS and buy tampons and did she think I was gay or something?'

She denied this of course but I could never be too sure. "Anyway," I said, " I bumped into this girl on the way out and now she says hi to me everyday in health. It's annoying and all because _of you."_

_"Nicooo_, Nico Nico Nico." She said. "This is a good thing! You've caught a girl's attention. Now you have to take advantage of this-"

I facepalmed. "Listen, Annabeth. I really don't like people. And I don't want them on my case. I'm trying to yell at you here. Keep up with it okay?" I mean come ON. I just wanted her to finally say sorry and that she wouldn't do it again!

Annabeth shook her head and reached for Deadauleus's laptop, which was perched a few feet away on her desk. "Listen dead boy, I've got work to do. I'm sorry your life is so awful that you can't even go to a store or say hi to girls."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear."

Annabeth looked at me funny and made her way toward the door. "But in all seriousness, Nico, I think you're a great person and you really deserve more happiness in your life. Just let it happen, okay? Don't try to prevent being happy. Allow yourself to find someone special."

I laughed and saluted her. "Alight, wise girl. Will do."

She snorted and left the cabin. I sat there. I was at a loss of what to do. It was Saturday so no way I was going to do homework. At least, not until tomorrow night. And I didn't want to bother people with all my glumness.

With a final sigh I went to my cabin, grabbed my keys, locked the door, of course, and told Chiron I'd be back for dinner.

So then I was sitting in my car in the parking lot and didn't know where to go. Finally I decided to go to Dudley's for lunch and some ice cream.

I took a two person table (well, they didn't have one person tables!) by the shore. If I looked over the deck railing I could see stark white doves swimming. Some of them were grey and they looked a lot prettier, in my opinion. Little baby ducklings were trailing behing the white parents. Beneath them sat the black murky water of the NY coastline. Well, the Hudson had never exactly been clear.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I turned around with a start to find Melonie, the same girl from CVS, standing there. She was wearing jeans and a tank top but a sweatshirt was slung over her shoulder, probably incase she got chilly due to the shore breeze.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"I come here a lot. My parents own this place and sometimes I help them out as a waitress, but sometimes I just sit here and look at the doves."

"You scared me, you know." It was like I was part of some movie. You can't deny it was a little cliche, me looking out at the sea (well, the ugly Hudson but it's all the same) and then the girl who I randomly keep on bumping into popping up and going, 'beautiful, isn't it?'

Come on.

"Anyway, I kind of came here for some down time. You know, alone. Don't you have food to serve or something?" Okay, so it was a little rude, but I don't do well with people, obviously, and was getting annoyed.

The girl ignored me and sat down anyway. Yup. You heard me. SHE SAT DOWN WITH ME. Grrr.

"I'm on break. And I'm certainly not dressed for the job, am I?" And that's what she said. She had the nerve to question me questioning her, damnit!

Anyway, we just sat there quietly for a long time and I think eventually she began to realize she'd made a mistake in joining me and I wasn't about to start talking.

Finally, she said, "so how about that Health project, huh? Have you finished?"

I looked at her like she was from another planet, so she just went on.

"I'm almost done, I just have to paste everything on. I'm doing mine on ecstacy..."

"Um. I haven't started yet." I finally said. To be honest, I'd had no idea that there even WAS a project. I guess I dosed off the day it was assigned.

More silence. She obviously wanted to keep on talking, but I wasn't going to open up. I'd had the last words. It was her turn.

"Nice get up." She finally said, nodding to my clothes. I looked down. I generally didn't really care about the clothes I wore and had to check to see that I was wearing grey skinny jeans with a black belt and black t-shirt.

I snorted. "Thanks."

More silence. The waitress came and took our orders. I recognized her as someone who went to school with us and she was shaking her head at Melonie.

"Come on Mel, why are you sitting with the scary goth boy? Feel bad for him, do you?" She whispered, leaning slightly so Melonie would hear her, but not me.

Ha. She thought I coundn't hear. I'm a demigod, of course I could hear her.

Melanie gave her a look like, 'shut the hell up, please' and then turned to me. "Order what you like. It's on me- I can get it for free."

I gaped at her. I mean, seriously. I don't even know her and now she's having lunch with me, the creep. And willing to make my meals free and not leaving me alone, and just what the hell, you know?

Yup. She sooo feels bad for me. Probably thinks I'm a friendless weirdo doomed to repeat 12th grade with a bad family life at home. Pshhh. If only she knew.

"Thanks," I muttered as the waitress walked away, swishing around with her little notepad. What a bitch.

"So anyway..." Melonie said, leaning back in her chair. "When are you going to get started? On the project, I mean."

"Whenever I have the time." I shrugged. As I said, actually had no idea about this project and probably wasn't going to do it. She was just a goody goody, you know.

"Nico, it's due _Monday. _You should really get started. It's a big project."

I said nothing, wishing she would just leave me alone like I came here to be. Think about it. YOU would be annoyed too, if this happened to you I bet.

"I could help you..." She trailed off. I stared at her.

"What?"

"Well, I'm almost done. I could help you if you want."

At first I was going to say no, no way Jose. But then I thought about the day last week when I had to do my documentary (haha I'd called it a D-word) project and how much I struggled on my own, and how I'd been thinking about how unless I passed I wasn't going to pass 12th grade and get out of that damned school that Annabeth forced me to attend.

Maybe it would be a good idea to do this project. After all, I _did _want to finish school.

"I dunno..." I said. Maybe this was all a prank. Girls like her just didn't normally do this kinda thing to guys like me. They tend to shy AWAY from me, not near me which is just plain creepy.

"It's your grade." She said, shrugging.

"Alright, alright." I held my hands up. "Help me. I never even heard of this project until today."

Mel looked at me like 'wow, you need all the help you can get.'

Maybe I do, I don't know.

Anyway, she asked if we could do it at my house. Since I live at Camp Half-Blood in a black cabin with dead grass around it, I told her no way. Too bad, because now she probably thinks that I have like abusive parents or a shack or something.

"Okay, we'll do it at my house." She said. "Right after lunch."

I facepalmed. Annabeth will be thrilled when she hears about this, but I'M certainly not. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

**AHHH! This was bad, sorry, I am freaking out because I just wrote this chapter and now I have to studyyyyyyyy. I hate studying. BAH. Humbug.**

**Anyway REVIEW. I got like a million for the 1st chp and none for the 2nd! *cries*****So please review if you want me to update. (but I will anyway xD) BUT I will be sad if I get no reviews sooooo...**

**you know what to do!**

**~fRANkiEGirL61**


End file.
